La nieve y el centeno
by SpaceBlood
Summary: La relación de Rusia Ivan y Lituania Toris siempre fue complicada, guerras, independencias y conflictos a los largo de la historia. Pero Toris aún recuerda a ese niño del puente ¿que ha sido de él? ¿y por que Rusia lo trata así desde siempre? pero una cosa si sabe. No lo derribará.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenecen.**__

_Rusia caminaba junto a su madre y sus dos hermanas, Rus de Kiev miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados como esperando a algo o alguien._

_—¿Madre adonde vamos?—preguntaba Ucrania, la niña era un poco más alta que su hermano menor y Bielorrusia era apenas mayor que un bebé iba en un saco de piel colgado del cuello de su madre su cabecita rubia miraba a todos lados._

_La mujer tenía el mismo color de pelo que Rusia y Ucrania su rostro era hermoso y llevaba un abrigo morado a juego con su vestido raído._

_—A un lugar seguro cielo—Ivana estaba agotada, años atrás el imperio mongol empezó a invadir sus tierras pero ahora era peor solo esperaba poner a sus hijos a salvo mientras enfrentaba a esa mujer._

_Enkhtuya a lomos de su caballo miró las huellas y sonrió, no había nada como una buena caza ya fueran de animales o naciones que intentaban escapar de ella, más divertido era cuando alcanzaba a sus presas y veía el terror en sus ojos sabiendo que no había escapatoria. Hace poco Batú kan le informó de que después de varios días sitiando El Gran Principado de Riazán, la ciudad fue destruida._

_Se rió para sí misma como le hubiera gustado ir allí para verlo y participar pero le encargaron ir a por la personificación de Rus de Kiev y sus vástagos. Bufó no entendía por que alguien se arriesgaría de ese modo por otra persona aunque fueran sus propios hijos._

_—Madre ¿ya falta poco?—el pequeño Ivan miraba con miedo el bosque nevado esperando que en cualquier momento aparezca esa aterradora mujer._

_—No hijo—la mujer estaba en mal estado, las invasiones de la horda de oro y las ciudades destruidas habían sido un duro golpe para ella al igual que sus hijos._

_La nación miró a sus pequeños preocupada, sabía que con sus nacimientos marcarían su fin pero no se arrepentía de tenerlos. Solo había esperado estar más tiempo con ellos pero la llegada de Enkhtuya lo cambió todo._

_—¿Vas a alguna parte Ivana?—preguntó una fría voz._

_Rusia soltó un gemido de terror cuando la vio allí, Mongolia la nación que lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas y cuando estaba despierto. Ucrania la miró con horror._

_—¿Que quieres Mongolia?—dijo Rus de Kiev con una fuerza de la que carecía en realidad—¿No te bastaba con destruir las ciudades y ahora esto?—_

_La otra nación sé hecho a reír, su risa era como el eco en una pendiente rocosa haciendo estremecer a la familia y la pequeña Bielorrusia empezó a gimotear de miedo._

_—No me hagas reír Ivana así es como actuamos las naciones deberías saberlo, nos invadimos los unos a los otros por nuestra gente, tú fuiste débil y no pudiste detenerlo pero tal vez tus hijos sean lo bastante fuertes como para estar bajo nuestro dominio—_

_Rus de Kiev negó enérgicamente con la cabeza no permitiría eso sabía lo que les sucedería a sus hijos sobre todo a Ivan._

_—No lo permitiré—dijo con furia—Antes tendrás que pasar pro mi cadáver—_

_—Eso es lo que pretendo—respondió con voz fría._

_Ivana le entregó a Ucrania su hermana menor._

_—Escuchadme bien, pase lo que pase corred sin mirar atrás ¿me oís? Iros—_

_—Pero madre—Ivan miraba a su madre aterrado._

_Ivana le acarició la mejilla—No te preocupes Vania siempre os cuidaré serás una gran nación estoy segura—_

_—¿Ya has dado tus últimas despedidas a tus hijos? No estoy para esperar todo el día—_

_Ucrania bajo instrucciones de su madre se llevó a rastras a un lloroso Rusia mientras cargaba a Bielorrusia que también lloraba como si supiera el destino que le deparaba a su madre._

_Mongolia sacó su arco y flechas mientras Ivana un espada—La verdad no lo entiendo son tus hijos y territorios tuyos ¿pero dar así tu vida por ellos?—_

_Ivana miro con rabia a la otra mujer pero también con pena—Es obvio que no sabes nada del amor de un hijo o de tener padres te compadezco Enkhtuya—_

_Mongolia la miró con furia asesina y le lanzó unas flechas que Rus de Kiev paro excepto la última que le dio en el pecho, la mujer debilitada seriamente se desplomó en la nieve mientras su sangre la teñía._

_—¿Que me compadeces? deberías mirarte a ti misma Ivana estás acabada y tus hijos tendrán vidas difíciles sin ti —sacó una daga para dar el golpe final._

_—Pero nosotros al menos conocemos el amor de la familia no como tú—_

_Con un grito de rabia Mongolia pone fin a Rus de Kiev._

_Mientras no muy lejos de allí los tres niños lo sienten lo perciben._

_—Madre no—las lágrimas salen sin parar de los ojos de Yekaterina, en sus brazos Natalia lloraba sin parar._

_Rusia está paralizado mira en dirección hacia donde estaba su madre y deja escapar un grito que asusta a las aves del lugar que vuelan asustadas. El grito rápidamente pasa a el llanto pero después Rusia empieza a reírse, una risa no muy sana Ucrania lo mira asustada y preocupada._

_Ese fue el inicio de su locura._


	2. Chapter 2

Rusia se despertó de golpe sobresaltado, se sienta en la cama y mira su alrededor, afuera hay una tormenta de nieve y el fuego de la chimenea todavía no se ha apagado del todo. Se pasa la mano por la cara descubriendo que está empapado de sudor.

—Solo era una pesadilla—se levantó sin importarle su desnudez, aunque era invierno estaba más que acostumbrado al clima helado y la chimenea calentaba lo suficiente la habitación. Se acercó hacia una botella de vodka y bebió directamente de ella, de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas de cuando estaba bajo el dominio tártaro por más que intentara evitarlo.

Se empezó a vestir y se colocó la bufanda que le regaló su hermana Yekaterina, era su mayor tesoro sus hermanas eran las únicas personas que no lo temían, (aunque su hermanita Bielorrusia lo asustaba), además le servía para ocultar las cicatrices.

Hizo una mueca, su infancia con Mongolia fue un infierno si no era Mongolia eran sus hombres los que lo atormentaban. Sacudió la cabeza, esa época terminó ahora era fuerte con esa nueva determinación fue a reunirse con su amigo.

—¿A si que como te van las cosas aru?—el asiático fue de visita para pasar unos días y había llegado esa mañana.

—Bien como siempre ¿y tú que? ¿seguro que te van bien da?—

—Bien tengo discusiones con mis hermanos y Japón...—

—¿Ese tonto? Amigo ¿porque pierdes el tiempo con él?—

—Por que es mi hermano menor—

—Si uno que hasta niega ser tu hermano ante los demás—

—Bueno ya sabes cosas suyas siempre fue así—Yao decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente—¿Y tus hermanas?—

—Bien no las veo desde hace tiempo y Bielorrusia está bajo el dominio de Polonia—eso le molestaba, en la familia tenían que estar todos juntos.

—Ya veo—dijo con cautela China sabía que era un tema delicado para el ruso.

—Pero no durará—la sonrisa de Ivan envió temblores por la columna de Yao ¿que se proponía?

—¿A que te refieres aru?—

Rusia se sirvió a él y su invitado Vodka y dio un largo trago—Seguramente has oído los rumores, la Mancomunidad de Polonia y Lituania está por un mal momento—

China chasqueó la lengua en comprensión—Si lo he oído, ahora mismo parecen que estén de mal en peor.

El ruso se puso a reír—Eso es quedarse fino amigo el reino se haya muy debilitado, con las guerras contra Suecia y los enfrentamientos internos están en una posición bastante frágil ¿no crees?—sin mencionar guerra de sucesión polaca que fue una prueba más.

Yao suspiró sintiendo pena por Feliks y Toris, sabía que Rusia iría tarde o temprano a por ellos.

—Por lo que veo llevas esperando un momento como este, en serio ¿tantas ganas tienes de ir a por ellos?—

Rusia le lanzo una mirada que habría horrorizado a cualquiera menos a Yao que no se dejó intimidar.

—Tú sabes muy bien porque ¿o no recuerdas lo ocurrido entre 1605 y 1618? ¿da?—

Fue una guerra entre él, el maldito polaco y Lituania las fuerzas de Polonia entraron hasta Moscú mismo, hubieran seguido luchando de no ser por que en ambos bandos había problemas internos. La guerra terminó con La paz de Deúlino en el que tuvo que dar algunos territorios, todavía recordaba cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo aunque externamente sonreía por dentro quería destriparlos.

—Fue tan humillante ser vencido por un estúpido polaco que viste raro y su amigo que le pisa los talones, pero ahora se los devolveré y conseguiré reunirme con mis hermanas—

China lo miraba preocupado sabía que ese deseo de ir a por ellos no solo era por lo ocurrido en esa guerra y lo demás sino que además particularmente era hacía una persona y no era Polonia.

Rusia miraba el paisaje nevado, su mansión estaba en el bosque y sin ninguna ciudad en varios kilómetros si no sabías la zona de palmo a palmo como él o no te traían alguien de allí no sabías orientarte. Ideal para que nadie se fuera de allí, pronto su casa ya no estaría vacía.

Pronto tendría lo que más había deseado en todo este tiempo, Toris.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusia sonrió satisfecho viendo a las dos naciones derrotadas, Polonia y Lituania yacían en el suelo inconscientes.

Toris se despertó y vio a su amigo tirado en la nieve—Feliks...—pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él una mano enguantada lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Olvídate de tu amigo, ahora serás mi subordinado—

Rusia empezó a llevarse a Lituania a pesar de los intentos del último de librarse inútilmente de su agarre, Toris desesperado veía a su amigo en el suelo herido.

—¡No! ¡no quiero irme contigo! ¡Feliks necesita mi ayuda por favor!—

Para su sorpresa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara partiéndole el labio.

—Creo que no lo entiendes Litva—sonreía con esa sonrisa inocente, pero su voz era enfermizamente helada—Tú ya no estás en posición de exigir nada, si quiero que hagas algo lo harás como por ejemplo disparar a tu amigo—cuando vio la expresión pálida del lituano sonrió satisfecho—Bien ahora nos vamos—

Toris lloraba mientras veía a su amigo antes de que los árboles lo taparan.

Pasaron varios días desde hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión que Toris supuso que pertenecía al hombre, una vez dentro fueron recibidos por Estonia y Letonia.

Lituania se alegró de verlos—¡Chicos!—la mayoría de la gente pensaban que eran hermanos por que eran los bálticos pero en realidad no lo eran de sangre pero si se consideraban así.

—¡Hermano!—

Rusia palideció y por una vez su sonrisa desapareció mostrando miedo algo inusual para los tres bálticos, Bielorrusia apareció con todo su espeluznante y tétrico esplendor aplastando a su hermano en un asfixiante abrazo que casi le parte las costillas.

—¡Oh hermano cuanto te he echado de menos! ahora estaremos juntos para siempre ¿me oyes? **para siempre**—

Los ojos del ruso se ampliaron horrorizados, en cierto sentido agradecía que Polonia y Lituania se la llevaran, aunque la echara de menos había olvidado como era su dulce hermanita.

En ese instante se oyó un ruido parecido a BOING, BOING era Ucrania quien se unió a ellos para abrazarlo, Rusia empezó a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire y a duras penas consiguió escapar.

—Me alegra veros también, os he echado de menos pero ahora tenemos que recibir a nuestro recién llegado—

Natalia le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, Toris se estremeció.

—¡Tu! ¿por que debería recibirte alimaña? ¡Por tu culpa pasé muchos años sin mi querido hermano escoria!—la bielorusa lo habría apuñalado pero sus dos hermanos la detuvieron.

—Déjalo Natalia eso es agua pasada y ya estamos aquí con Vania ¿vale?—Yekaterina sonrió intentando calmar la situación.

La bielorusa emitió un gruñido parecido a un animal y se fue furiosa.

—No puedo culparla, lo lamento—

Rusia lo miró con burla mientras Ucrania le dio una cálida sonrisa, Toris todavía se preguntaba como es que ella estaba emparentada con esos dos.

—No pasa nada ahora te conduciré a su habitación y luego al comedor, pronto será la cena—

El lituano asintió agradecido sobre todo porque así pudo escapar de la atenta mirada del ruso, sabía que también le guarda rencor por ocupar a Bielorrusia pero había obedecido órdenes. Pero trató a Natalia bien y quería con el tiempo que fueran amigos pero la mujer lo mando al cuerno diciendo que jamás estaría en una relación con alguien como él sobre todo porque ya amaba a su hermano y se quería casar con él.

A Toris no le interesaba en lo más mínimo una relación con Bielorrusia era guapa sí pero también excéntrica y espeluznante con una gran obsesión por su hermano además él tiene ya una relación con Polonia.

_O la tenía._

La habitación era sencilla una cama con una mesilla y un armario, la ventana tenía unas finas cortinas, no era lo más idóneo para impedir paso del frío sobre todo si no había chimenea, pasaría unos inviernos muy fríos.

La ucraniana miraba la habitación con desaprobación—Es una vergüenza que mi hermano te dé una habitación sin siquiera una chimenea, te congelarás de frío—

—Oh no, no se preocupe estoy bien—

—¡Tonterías hablaré con el, al menos que te traiga unas mantas más gruesas así tendrás una hipotermia!—

Se fue de allí dejando al lituano con el corazón encogido rezando para que no se metiera en líos en su primer día allí.

Gracias a Ucrania le administraron unas mantas de lana y una pequeña estufa, Lituania había visto las habitaciones de los demás y eran mejores que las suyas. Las de Rusia como era evidente eran las más lujosas una gran chimenea y mantas de lana y pieles de animales para calentarla.

Las de Ucrania y Bielorrusia tampoco estaban mal tenían lo necesario para estar cómodas y sin pasar frío incluso las de Estonia y Letonia eran mejores que la suya.

Yekaterina le dijo que intentó ponerle en una habitación mejor pero Ivan no cedió en eso, Toris no lo entendía. Había muchas habitaciones disponibles pero le daba la peor, no le importaba era alguien que se contentaba con poco pero no entendía ese trato de Rusia.

¿Tanto lo detestaba?


	4. Chapter 4

Lituania suspiró mientras llevaba el cubo de leche, estaba agotado desde que llegó no había parado de trabajar limpiar la casa, la cocina y ayudar en los papeles a Rusia. Las otras naciones también ayudaban pero él tenía el doble de trabajo.

Eso sin comentar las palizas.

Cuando cometía un error o Ivan venía furioso soportaba su ira, los otros bálticos también sufrían pero no tanto y era lo mejor, Letonia todavía era un niño y Estonia era fuerte pero aguantar tan de seguido a Rusia sería demasiado.

Lituania lo soportaría si fuera necesario.

—¿Hermano por que eres así con Toris? Lo que le estás haciendo es muy cruel—

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el salón, los bálticos habían ido a por leña en el bosque y Ucrania aprovechó para intentar hacer entrar en razón a Rusia.

—¿Cruel? Hermana creo que te equivocas el hermano mayor no es cruel con el en mi opinión debería serlo más con esa rata—concluyo Bielorrusia que estaba tranquilamente tomando el té mientras afilaba su cuchillo sin hacer caso de la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana mayor.

Yekaterina se preguntó como resultaron las cosas así cuando perdieron a su madre dependían los unos de los otros y Natalia se volvió muy apegada a Ivan, por eso detestaba a Lituania por separarla de él.

—No me equivoco Bela, Rusia se ha pasado demasiado—miró a Rusia quien tenía esa sonrisa suya pero no engañó a la ucraniana, ella podía ser despistada algunas veces pero conocía bien a su hermano.

—No se porque te importa tanto hermana el solo es un sirviente—Rusia intentó dejar pasar el tema pero Ucrania se puso delante de él.

—El no es un sirviente ¿como puedes tratarlo así? ¿a él y a sus hermanos?—los otros bálticos también sufrían penalidades aunque no tanto como Toris—La otra noche me desperté y fui al sótano por que escuché ruidos y te vi...dándole latigazos a Lituania con un cinturón ¿a esto has llegado?—

Rusia no miró a su hermana incapaz de hacer frente a su decepción y horror, pero la otra noche estuvo furioso y lo pagó con el lituano.

—Estaba furioso hermana y no tengo que darte explicaciones—

—Lo tratas así por quien es, por su sangre, por que su madre es...—no terminó la frase porque Rusia golpeó la mesa con un puño cerrado haciendo una grieta.

—No menciones ese nombre hermana mayor, ¿o es que has olvidado lo que esa mujer nos hizo?—se estremeció cuando recordó algo desagradable.

Ivan se fue de allí seguido por Bielorrusia que lo seguía llamándolo, Yekaterina lloraba maldiciendo a Mongolia. Cogió a un niño y lo subyugó a él y su pueblo por años hasta que lo que quedó en él fue un odio frio y amargo. 

Flashback 

_Los niños corrían como si la vida les fuera en ello Ucrania tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos pero siguió sin detenerse, cumpliría la promesa a su madre cuidaría a sus hermanos._

_Miro a su hermano menor preocupada desde la muerte de su madre Rusia estaba extrañamente callado y no lloraba eso la preocupó más, tenía en sus ojos un vacío que la asustó._

_—¿A donde creéis que vais mocosos?—_

_Enkhtuya se aproximó a ellos en su caballo, Ucrania había intentado ocultar su rastro pero Mongolia era conocía por ser una gran rastreadora. La mujer bajo de su montura y se acercó a ellos._

_—Tu... Mataste a nuestra madre—Rusia la miró con odio._

_—Si ¿ y que? tu madre era débil y este mundo no está hecho para débiles—_

_Furioso Ivan se abalanzó sobre Mongolia para vengarse y hacerle pagar por todo lo que les hicieron, pero la nación era mayor y mucho más fuerte que él y fácilmente agarró su brazo y se lo rompió._

_—¡Hermano!—aterrada Ucrania sujeto a su hermano como pudo mientras una llorosa Natalia lloraba._

_—Haz callar a esa cría yo le haré un vendaje en cabestrillo, será provisional hasta que lo llevemos a un médico._

_La niña vio como Enkhtuya le hacía el vendaje, Rusia hacía muecas de dolor pero lo soportó_

_—Eres duro niño no como tu madre—se rió cuando vio la rabia en los ojos del niño—Mira eso solo era una demostración, si vuelves a rebelarte te romperé el otro brazo ¿de acuerdo?—su mirada era tan aterradora en esos ojos oscuros que Ivan asintió asustado. Una vez que terminó los puso a los tres en su caballo y se marcharon._

Fin del flashback 

Ucrania sabía que Rusia estaba resentido por la muerte de su madre y los años que paso bajo el mandato de Mongolia, pero no era justo que Ivan lo pagara con el hijo de Enkhtuya. Toris es inocente.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo fue pasando y Lituania se fue adaptando a su nueva vida, hubiera sido difícil con Rusia pero gracias a sus hermanos y a Ucrania lo sobrellevaba.

Puede que ahora estuviera bajo el imperio ruso pero eso no significaba que estuviera derrotado del todo no permitiría jamás que se quebrara, si se caía volvería a levantarse una y otra vez no importa lo que Rusia hiciera.

Rusia se desconcertaba con el báltico, lo había humillado y golpeado incontables veces pero él siempre se mantenía firme algo que lo enfurecía y que a regañadientes respetaba. Con el tiempo se convirtió en su subordinado favorito y no solo en cuestiones de trabajo sino en términos más íntimos. Toris se convirtió en su amante y a veces lo llevaba a su cama eso si con cuidado de que su hermana Natalia no lo descubriera.

Toris demostró ser amable, cariñoso y humilde siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás aunque en algunas ocasiones se aprovecharan de ello el lituano era ingenuo.

No se parecía en nada a su madre.

En una cosa si se parecía en esa obstinación y el fuego que veía en sus ojos que mostraban su voluntad inquebrantable algo que lo hacía detestarlo más.

—¿Habéis terminado de recoger la mesa? Ya sabéis que al señor Rusia le gusta que todo acabe a su hora—Estonia estaba ocupado limpiando la cubertería mientras los otros dos se dedicaban a recoger la mesa.

—Aún no pero ya falta poco—Lituania estaba recogiendo unas migas cuando oyó un estruendo de platos romperse, con temor vio que Ravis había estrellado un plato.

—Oh, no cuando el señor Rusia vea esto va a...—el pobre niño estaba tembloroso, siempre lo fue desde que llego a la casa de Rusia el trauma y el miedo constante le habían hecho eso.

—¿Hacer que pequeño Letonia, da?—Rusia con su eterna sonrisa miraba los restos del plato y su sonrisa se ensancho más—Parece que necesitas una lección ¿da?—

Ravis empezó a llorar—No por favor señor lo hice sin querer—

—Señor fue un accidente y yo lo hice—Toris intento cargar el con la culpa pero Ivan no lo creyó.

—No intentes encubrir a tu hermano Litva, se ha ganado una azote del cinturón y dos más por que tu hermano intentó encubrirte—

Lituania apretó los puños, sabía que hacía eso solo para hacerle sufrir, Rusia sabía que él podría tolerar cualquier castigo físico y aguantarlo pero lo que no soportaba es que fuera a por sus hermanos.

Cuando Rusia iba a ir por Letonia Toris hizo algo desesperado y de locos cogió un cuenco elaboradamente decorado con dibujos de dragones (que fue un regalo de China a Rusia) y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. El objeto chocó con la cabeza de Ivan y se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio Estonia se quedo blanco y en shock por lo que pasó, miró pálido a su hermano y Letonia estaba horrorizado. Ucrania que vino a ver que era ese escándalo se llevó las manos a la boca e incluso Bielorrusia se quedó muda.

Ivan miró los pedazos del regalo de Yao y luego un aura púrpura lo rodeo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a entonar Kol, Kol, Kol de forma lúgubre. A pesar de estar aterrorizado Toris se mantuvo firme, había conseguido su objetivo desviar la atención que tenía Rusia hacía Letonia y volverlo hacía él.

Sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Yekaterina y los dos bálticos Ivan agarró de los pelos a Lituania y lo llevó al sótano, antes de que se diera cuenta Toris estaba en el suelo por un golpe en el estómago.

—Kol, Kol, Kol está claro que no has aprendido a respetarme pero lo sabrás—

Agarro por el cuello a Toris y lo miró a los ojos antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo, luego le dio otro y otro más. En el suelo le dio una serie de patadas y luego fue a por el cinturón y le dio hasta que el báltico no se movió más.

Cuando salió los dos bálticos restantes se apresuraron a entrar en el sótano para atender las heridas seguido de Ucrania, los tres se quedaron horrorizados el pobre Toris apenas era reconocible si no fuera por su pelo que estaba manchado de sangre.

Con cuidado los tres lo llevaron a su habitación y lo curaron lo mejor que pudieron, Letonia se sentía horrible y culpable por provocar esto y se maldijo por ser tan torpe, se quedó todo el tiempo con su hermano junto a Estonia,

El estonio miró con pena a sus hermanos ojalá pudiera hacer algo y sentía frustración por no poder hacer nada.

Ucrania furiosa discutía con Rusia por hacer esa monstruosidad odiaba cuando le ponía una mano encima a los bálticos pero esta vez se había pasado.

—¡¿como has podido hacer algo así Vania?! Lo que has hecho es horrible—

—Me faltó al respeto lanzándome un cuenco que me regaló Yao—

—¡Lo hizo para ayudar a su hermano inocente! ¡y es solo un cuenco Rusia!—

—¡NO ES SOLO UN CUENCO Y ESA BASURA LO ROMPIÓ!—

Yekaterina miro a su hermano incrédula ¿como cambió tanto? Se culpaba por no poder ayudarlo y evitar que se volviera así.

Sabiendo que era inútil discutir Ucrania se fue de allí pero antes le dijo una cosa a Rusia.

—El problema Rusia es que a diferencia de los platos las personas son insustituibles e irreemplazables espero que algún día lo entiendas y nadie merece ese trato tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo—


	6. Chapter 6

—_¡Vamos mocoso es hora de trabajar inútil!—_

_Rusia recibió una patada en las costillas, no hizo ningún ruido porque si lloraba o mostraba debilidad sería mucho peor, lo había aprendido a la fuerza hace mucho._

_Salio del establo donde dormía pero los caballos vivían mejor que él, apenas tenía una manta y dormía en el suelo frio y duro, ni siquiera tenía un pajar sobre el que dormir. Al menos sus hermanas vivían mejor en la casa de campo de unos campesinos, pero Mongolia prefería tenerlo vigilado de cerca._

_Con dificultad Ivan salió del establo a hacer sus tareas le dolía todo el cuerpo pero el dolor ya era un compañero conocido para él._

_A lo lejos vio a Mongolia, apretó los puños con odio pero se contuvo si no sería peor para él y Enkhtuya había aprendido a que amenazando a sus hermanas era más efectivo._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón Mongolia actuaba forma extraña, miraba el horizonte poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos para hacer sombra, hacía frio pero el general de invierno no le afectaba (para consternación de Rusia) y se paseaba como esperando a alguien. Enkhtuya notó su presencia y le dedicó la misma mirada que estaba acostumbrado, fría e indiferente la mayoría de las veces lo trataba de forma cruel y brutal pero otras lo ignoraba._

_Rusia deseaba muchas veces sacarle los ojos._

_—Conque por fin te has levantado ¿eh? Eres perezoso si no fuera porque viene visita te enseñaría a levantarte enseguida—_

_Ignorando el malestar Rusia le preguntó—¿Y a quien espera señora?—_

_—A alguien como nosotros—_

_Eso lo sorprendió, no muchas naciones se atreverían a ir a ver a la temible horda de oro, China había sufrido tanto a manos de Mongolia que apenas se atrevía a encararla pero era un compañero que lo había ayudado en esos difíciles tiempos._

_Había una tormenta de nieve y al principio no se veía nada pero poco a poco se vio una figura que avanzaba pesadamente entre la nieve, Ivan no lo veía bien ya que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de un abrigo y llevaba un gorro de piel._

_Cuando llegó a ellos Mongolia lo llevó a una estancia cálida finalmente la personificación, (que es lo que percibía Rusia), se quitó el pesado abrigo rebelando a un hombre de mediana edad._

_Rusia nunca imaginó así al invitado de Enkhtuya de tez pálida su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran de verde parecido al bosque, delgado pero no de forma exagerada y de mirada amable._

_El hombre se sorprendió del pequeño que había allí en el rincón y lo saludó._

_—Hola—dijo amablemente—Soy Aras un placer—_

_Rusia se sorprendió hacia mucho, que nadie aparte de sus hermanas lo trataba con amabilidad._

_—Hola—dijo vacilante._

_Mongolia apareció en ese momento—Aras no pierdas en tiempo con el vamos a tomar algo—se volvió hacia Rusia—Ve a buscar una bebida caliente para nosotros enseguida—_

_Rusia obedeció y se apresuró, mientras se iba Aras miraba con reproche a Mongolia._

_—No deberías tratarlo así, es solo un niño y su aspecto...¡es horrible! ¿así tratas a los que están bajo tu mando?—preguntó incrédulo de la crueldad de la mujer._

_—Tú no sabes como funcionan las cosas entre naciones Aras eres un conjunto de tribus además ese chico me causa problemas—_

_El hombre frunció el ceño—Puede que no sepa como son las cosas en el resto del mundo pero he vivido lo suficiente y así no se trata a un niño ¿no ves que crecerá para estar lleno de odio?—_

_Enkhtuya torció el gesto—¿Y que hay de malo vivir así?—_

_—Lo que hay de malo es que es así no será feliz eso es vivir con un veneno que te afecta a ti y a los de a tu alrededor y ese chico acabará igual que tú—_

_Mongolia le lanzo una mirada espeluznante a la otra personificación pero luego sonrió._

_—Eres de los pocos que me dicen las cosas en la cara, a la mayoría los habría matado pero tú me caes bien así que la próxima vez procura no ser así de impertinente—_

_El hombre suspiró exasperado, Enkhtuya era muy terca fría y dura como su tierra pero esperaba algún día sacar algo de esa suavidad que muy en el fondo sabía que tenía._

_Ivan fue a por las bebidas y allí se encontró a Yao, tenía un ojo morado y el brazo en cabestrillo._

_—China—se precipitó hacía el preocupado._

_El asiático sonrió intentando animar a la nación más joven—Tranquilo no es nada que este anciano no pueda sobrellevar—_

_Rusia podía permitir que lo torturaran y humillasen pero no que se lo hicieran a su familia o amigos._

_Limpiándose las lágrimas miró con determinación a China—No te preocupes no durará siempre y algún día seré fuerte para defendernos a todos y ser yo el que los domine—_

_Yao miraba preocupado a la joven nación si seguía por ese camino podría llegar a ser una nación poderosa y temible. Tenía que intentar llevarlo por el buen camino pero las circunstancias por las que vivió Ivan lo hacían muy difícil._

_—Deja eso, ahora hay que llevar las bebidas—_

_Eso recordó algo a Rusia—Oye Yao ¿quien es el hombre que está con Mongolia? Nunca lo he visto—_

_—Ese es Aras personifica unas tribus llamados los baltos, se dedican al comercio del ámbar no son naciones ni siquiera, por eso no has oído hablar de él aunque vive cerca de tus tierras—_

_—Entonces ¿no es un territorio conquistado?—no recordaba haber oído nada de una reciente conquista._

_—No, digamos que es un amigo de Mongolia. No sé como se conocieron pero de vez en cuando Enkhtuya va a visitarlo o viceversa como ahora. Tenemos suerte, cuando Aras viene Mongolia está más tranquila y a los demás nos deja en paz—_

_Era cierto habían pasado días desde la llegada del forastero y Mongolia apenas hacía caso a las naciones excepto al hombre. Aras era un hombre muy amable humilde y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás aunque Enkhtuya insistiera que eso era trabajo de ellos. Además había rumores sobre ellos, por lo que oyó Rusia y las otras naciones, que Mongolia y él eran amantes._

_China era el que estaba de los más confundidos ¿como era posible que un hombre que no era nación siquiera pudiera hacer que el imperio más grande de la historia se convirtiera en un gatito a su lado?_

_Pero era verdad si no lo supiera y por que Mongolia no tenía sentimientos los mostraba con él._


	7. Chapter 7

Lituania se sentó en un campo de centeno, se estaba tan tranquilo aquí...y por un momento se olvidó de las preocupaciones y temores y solo disfrutó de esa extraña paz.

Por fin se había acabado el invierno, allí en Rusia parecían eternos pero la verdad es que ese clima era como Ivan frío, cruel y solitario. Pero una cosa que le desconcertaba de la nación grande era su afición a plantar girasoles, el ruso tenía un extraño amor por ellos.

Después de un buen rato decidió volver a la mansión antes de que Rusia notara su ausencia cuando entro ya estaban sus hermanos preparando el desayuno y Yekaterina los ayudaba.

—¿Qué está haciendo señorita Yekaterina? Sabe bien que de eso nos encargamos nosotros—

—Eso mismo le hemos dicho a la señorita Ucrania pero no ha querido escuchar—Estonia sacudió la cabeza por la terquedad de la ucraniana.

—No os preocupéis es una tontería que mi hermano haya ordenado algo así yo también puedo ayudaros—

—Gra...gracias señorita pero no le diga al señor Rusia que nos ayudó—Letonia estaba asustado de lo que les pasaría si el ruso lo descubría.

Ucrania asintió y los cuatro estuvieron preparándolo todo. Cuando acabaron de ponerlo todo en la mesa aparecieron Rusia y Bielorrusia a su lado como un perro fiel.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos los bálticos lo recogieron y fueron a sus diversas tareas Toris fue también pero una mano lo detuvo se le paró el corazón por un instante cuando vio los ojos violetas de Ivan.

—Espera Litva—dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal—Tú y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer **juntos**—

Toris se estremeció no sabía si de temor o anticipación, desde hacía un tiempo Rusia lo había tomado como amante, él no tuvo otra opción que ceder. Pero después de un tiempo empezó a disfrutar de ese tiempo con Rusia. Él era alguien complicado, por un lado se mostraba frío y lo trataba como si fuera de lo peor y otras era amable y cariñoso con él, no sabía a qué atenerse.

—Oye ¿habéis visto a Toris o al señor Rusia?—Estonia se ajustó las gafas mirando en el jardín que él y Ravis estaban arreglando—

Ucrania que venía de ordeñar se encogió de hombros—Habrá ido a alguna parte a por un encargo de Vania—

—Seguramente ese gusano esté haciendo una tarea engorrosa para mi hermano—la bielorrusa sentía satisfacción ante la perspectiva de que ese idiota sufriera por otra de las tareas agotadoras que Rusia le encargó.

—Si ya me puedo imaginar que puede ser esa tarea engorrosa—dijo Ravis.

Estonia lo miro diciéndole en silencio _cállate_, mientras Natalia lo mirada con una intensidad que parecía que te clavaría agujas en los ojos.

—¿Qué has querido decir enano?—la mujer se acercó con un aura oscura y amenazadora, a Letonia le faltó el aire.

—Quiero decir...lo qu...que usted ha dicho señorita Natalia que me puedo ima...imaginar la tarea que le asignará a mi pobre hermano, acabará como siempre cansado—

Bielorrusia se calmó y el aura desapareció pero seguía teniendo esa mirada de siempre que parecía que te cortaría en pedazos y se los echaría a comer a los lobos.

—Bueno es cierto—

Los dos bálticos suspiraron aliviados Estonia miró con reproche a su hermano y este le murmuró un lo siento. A veces Ravis tenía que controlar esa boca porque si no los metería a todos incluido el señor Rusia en problemas.

Los dos sabían que Ivan tenía a su hermano como amante, no entendían porque pero Toris les pidió no decir a nadie y una cosa era seguro si se lo decían a la señorita Natalia los degollaría con su cuchillo.

—¿Y usted señorita?¿qué hace aquí?—

—Mi hermano me encargo que os vigilara para que no estropearais su jardín sobre todo el de girasoles—Bielorrusia les dio una mirada amenazante, pero en el fondo emocionada de que su amado hermano le encargara estas tareas, eso era un signo de que confiaba en ella y tal vez algún día los dos se casarían.

Pero la bielorrusa era felizmente ignorante de que Rusia le había encargado eso para tener un tiempo a solas con Lituania y que no los descubriera. Por que si lo hacía el infierno se desataría sobre ellos algo que el ruso no quería. Además prefería arrojarse de la montaña más alta y ser pisoteado por cien caballos que casarse con su hermanita.

A veces la felicidad está en la ignorancia.


	8. Chapter 8

La relación de Rusia y Lituania no fue de las mejores era su favorito pero Toris era el que más sufría su temperamento a veces Ivan pasaba de cariñoso y un amante atento a su cruel amo que lo maltrataba y lo trataba con indiferencia.

Aún así Toris seguía siendo la persona humilde y dulce, siempre que tomaba los cambios de humor de Rusia con extrema paciencia.

Un día que Lituania y Ucrania lavaban la ropa Yekaterina se lo mencionó.

—No espero que perdones a mi hermano Toris sino que lo entiendas el sufrió mucho desde que era pequeño—

—Es por mi madre ¿verdad?—Lituania lo sabía, pocos tenían este conocimiento sobre el parentesco entre él y la sanguinaria Horda de Oro y lo detestaba cuando lo hacían.

Yekaterina fue tomada por sorpresa y asintió.

—El no debería pagar contigo lo que hizo Enkhtuya—

—No lo culpo—

—Pues no debería ser así, tu nacimiento y tu padre fueron los que empezaron a cambiar a Mongolia—

Flashback

_Enkhtuya estaba de mal humor más que de costumbre hasta el punto que te golpeaba por las cosas de menos importancia, como que había demasiado caldo en la sopa o ese caballo estaba en esa parte del establo._

_Y luego estaba más enferma, vomitaba por las mañanas y cuando intentaba a comer lo devolvía sus subordinados no sabían que le pasaba no tenía que ver con su imperio o estuviera atravesando una guerra._

_China y Rusia eran los que más sufrían sus ataques de temperamento hasta que un día supuso que Mongolia no pudo más y le pidió a Yao que la revisara para ver que le pasaba. China era conocido por sus conocimientos médicos y tenía muchos años de experiencia trantando con dolencias relacionadas con naciones._

_Yao sabía lo que le pasaba pero tenía miedo de que si se lo decía tuviera una flecha en llamas estampada en el paladar._

—_Mi señora esto que tiene no es nada grave, lo que pasa..._—_dijo vacilante._

—_¡Sueltalo de una vez imbécil! ¡o le dare de comer a mis lobos otra vez contigo!—_

_China tragó saliva, no, no quería otra vez eso en una ocasión enfureció a Mongolia y ella lo lanzó a sus lobos y obligo al resto de sus subordinados a ver como le deboravan vivo._

_Tardo meses en recuperarse de aquello y Rusia lo cuidó, desde entonces los lobos de la nación femenina le aterraban._

_Enkhtuya había conseguido domesticar a unos lobos, pero domesticar era una palabra muy fuerte para ellos, más bien solo la obedecían a ella y la mayor parte del tiempo estaban sueltos para conseguir su propia comida por según Mongolia no quería chuchos débiles como los perros. Debía saber que la nación y los lobos se llevaban bien por sus naturalezas similares feroces y salvajes._

—_Señora está embarazada—_

_Se hizo el silencio._

—_¿Que?—creyó no haberlo oído bien._

—_Estas embarazada—_

_Mongolia lo miró fijamente en busca de alguna mentira, pero solo estaba la honestidad y China no se atrevería a mentirle con algo así y las naúseas lo explicaban todo._

—_Dejame—_

_China no hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces y se fue, Enkhtuya se quedó sentada todavía asimilando la noticia._

_No podía ser, ella era la que menos instinto maternal tenía del mundo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, por primera vez en su vida el poderoso imperio estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer._

_Cogió su capa de piel, ensiyó un caballo y se fue a ver al padre._

_Aras estaba recogiendo leña en ese momento cuando Mongolia apareció, extrañado se acercó no habían acordado ninguna visita asi que debía ser una emergencia._

—_¿Que ocurre?—_

—_¿Podemos hablar en la tienda?—_

_Aras asintió y ambos entraron, una vez que se acomodaron y estuvieron calientes Enkhtuya decidió soltarlo._

—_Estoy embarazada—_

_Aras la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento demasiado sorprendido pero luego se llenó de alegría y abrazó a Mongolia, pero al ver que no le correspondía se separó y la miró._

—_¿Que ocurre?—_

—_¿Como que que ocurre? Yo no estoy echa para ser madre—_

_Aras la miró con tristeza sabía que esto la asustaba._

— _Enkhtuya puede parecer aterrador pero luego no es malo tener un hijo es lo mas dificil y hermoso que le pasa a uno yo estaré alli en cada paso para ayudarte—_

_Ambos se sentaron acurrucados hablando o simplemente mirando las llamas del fuego._

Fin del flashback

—Si pero eso no borra los crímenes que cometió, ni siquiera se porque la defiendes_—_

—Como te dije ella cambió y no se porque no la perdonas sino guardas rencor contra Rusia—

Era complicado una parte de él era porque se sentía culpable por lo que Mongolia le hizo y la otra...no sabía que decir.

Los dos continuaron con sus labores en silencio intentando intentando ignorar el ambiente incómodo que se había levantado debido a un pasado que aún tenía heridas frescas.


	9. Chapter 9

_El embarazo transcurrió sin complicaciones exceptuando los extraños antojos de Mongolia y sus nervios y hormonas que provocaron que estuviera más irritable de lo normal, hasta sus lobos se mantenían alejados de ella por miedo a las repercusiones._

_Enkhtuya se paseaba de un lado a otro como un lobo enjaulado mientras Rusia estaba en una esquina intentando todo lo posible por pasar inadvertido de la encolerizada mujer._

—_Llevo meses sin poder salir en una campaña de guerra o montar un caballo siquiera ¡y todo por esto!—se masajeó el vientre notablemente abultado—¡Ya debería haber nacido pero nada!—_

_Rusia no sabía qué decir cuando se enteró de la noticia de su embarazo estaba incrédulo e inmediatamente pensó que el niño sería como su madre, un monstruo despiadado y frío. Pero en los últimos meses viendo como crecía en el vientre del imperio y como Aras la cuidaba parecía otra persona._

_La mujer se cansó de dar vueltas y se fue hacía el asiento de pieles, le dolía horrores la parte baja de su espalda._

—_Muchacho ven y ayúdame—_

_Rusia se apresuró a ayudar al imperio y la colocó sobre las pieles cuando de repente sintió un movimiento, asombrado se dio cuenta de que su pequeña mano estaba sobre el vientre de Mongolia y el bebé había pateado._

_Enkhtuya contuvo el aliento._

—_Toris no sueles ser tan enérgico y dar tantas patadas seguidas—se pasó una mano por su vientre, al principio la idea de tener un hijo no le gustó nada pero después de meses con esta personita creciendo en ella lo cambió todo._

—_¿Toris?—preguntó curioso Ivan._

—_Es el nombre que hemos pensado Aras y yo—y para total sorpresa de Rusia, la temible y sanguinaria Mongolia sonrió, no una sonrisa sarcástica o llena de malicia sino verdadera como las que le dedica su hermana Ucrania, llena de amor._

_Nunca creyó eso posible como tener una conversación calmada y civilizada con Enkhtuya sin amenazas, golpes y gritos solo de una madre primeriza compartiendo sus experiencias de embarazo con él._

_Mongolia se llevó la mano a su vientre en un gesto de dolor alarmando a Ivan._

—_¿Señora?—no pudo seguir preguntando pues en ese instante rompió aguas._

—_El bebé—murmuró—Ya viene—_

_Alarmado Rusia buscó a China por todas partes pero recordó que se había ido a una aldea acompañado de otros para conseguir suministros y con la tormenta que había tardarían, asustado escuchó los gritos de la nación._

_Ivan no tuvo otra opción que ayudarla él mismo, se acercó a la mujer con mantas y agua caliente. Recordaba cuando ayudo a Yekaterina a que una vaca diera a luz algo debía parecerse._

—_Señora cuando esté lista empuje—la otra nación asintió cuando fue el momento Ivan la instó—¡AHORA!—_

_Mongolia empujó con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se partiría en dos nunca había sentido un dolor como este._

_¡AAAHHHH!_

_Después de horas de parto extenuante se oyó un llanto con dificultad Enkhtuya levantó la cabeza para mirar a su bebé, era pálido y sonrosado con algunos pelos oscuros en su cabecita y por primera vez en su vida sintió algo cálido en su pecho, una sensación que jamás tuvo._

_Rusia miraba fascinado al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, lo trajo a este mundo, era tan pequeño y delicado y abrió los ojos de un color verde esmeralda. El bebé lo miró y sonrió dejando sin palabras a Ivan._

—_Ven dame a Toris—_

_Hizo lo que le ordeno y con cuidado le entregó al pequeño a su madre, jamás había visto era mirada de pura dulzura en sus ojos mientras lo alimentaba, así fueron encontrados por China y los demás._


End file.
